Sellederre Caste System
"Let all who may hear know: These are the Looka-Duj, those chosen to instruct and guide. They are my slaves as you are my slaves. You are all slaves. Hear me and obey me!" : - Words written in the Great Temple of Vahn-Gegal, regarding the sentiment of the Old Gods. Historic Background .]] Pre-Ruination Prior to the period of ruination, in which the Old Gods destroyed themselves and reshaped much of the world of Varia, the people of the Sellederre Empire were a people entirely enslaved in worship. Their lives were utterly devoted to the Old Gods, in both thought and action. In an attempt to more efficiently communicate with their slaves, the Old Gods raised one in every fifty slaves to the rank of Looka-Duj (literally meaning "higher slave"), while the lesser slaves were given the general title of Mola-Duj (literally meaning "lower slave"). The Looka-Duj, although granted no more privilege than their lesser slave counterparts, acted as supervisors ensuring that all tasks were completed efficiently and to a high standard. Furthermore, the Looka-Duj would periodically report to a Vahn-Duj (literally meaning "great slave") who would go on to speak directly to the Gods. Much confusion over how this process occurred still remains, for example: Did every deity have a respective Vahn-Duj, or did a single Vahn-Duj commune with all of the Old Gods? Three key theories have been proposed to explain this: # Every deity had a respective Vahn-Duj, but during the period of ruination, only one survived. This would explain why there is a single Vahn-Duj of the Sellederre Empire currently, but is considered highly coincidental if true. # One Vahn-Duj communed with every deity, and it is from this Vahn-Duj that the current Vahn-Duj line descends. # Every deity had a respective Vahn-Duj, but as specific Old Gods perished, so too did their Vahn-Duj, meaning that by the end of the period of ruination, on the Vahn-Duj of the victorious deity survived. The third theory is particularly problematic as most historians are in agreement that all of the Old Gods perished during the period of ruination. Theologians do, however, refer to Diascurom as an example where this idea may not necessarily be true, however. Post-Ruination Following the period of ruination, the ancestors of the Sellederre Empire would have found themselves in newly shaped lands with little to no infrastructure aside from that which had been developed in worship of the Old Gods. As such, the previously passive people were faced with many sudden and very difficult choices, and unsurprisingly turned to their Looka-Duj and Vahn-Duj foremen. Ill prepared for true leadership, these masters continued what was most familiar to them: managing in service to the Old Gods. Over time, the vast bulk of the ancestors of the Sellederre Empire continued to conform while the Looka-Duj and Vahn-Duj leaders progressively became more assertive and competent. Even today, however, there is a clear and evident passiveness in their attitudes to leading. Current Impact Vahn-Duj Empress Ma-Jah Vahn-Duj is the current empress of the Sellederre Empire, having descended directly from the original line of Vahn-Duj to have been present following the period of ruination. She is regarded by folklore as being the conduit of divine knowledge, though pragmatically speaking, very few would consider this to be in any way literal. The majority of people simply view her as a mediator of the Looka-Duj, and the guider of the Mola-Duj. Looka-Duj The Looka-Duj (literally meaning "Higher Slave") are the upper class society of the Sellederre Empire, and each may direct dozens, if not hundreds of subservient Mola-Duj to their whims, sometimes achieving great profit and other-times achieving only ruin. Life to the highly prosperous Looka-Duj is almost a game, with financial disaster considered to be only a temporary setback following a poor move. Hundreds, if not thousands of Looka-Duj families span the Sellederre Empire, each with vastly different perspectives of their own status, and the status of their Mola-Duj counterparts. While some view themselves as being little more than the abandoned servants of the Old Gods, immature and left to play in the gardens of life, others view themselves as being divinely chosen masters of all who are not Looka-Duj or Vahn-Duj. This has, unsurprisingly, lead to some difficulty in establishing diplomatic contact with individual Looka-Duj families. Mola-Duj The Mola-Duj (literally meaning "Lower Slave") are what most would consider the common folk of the Sellederre Empire. Although traditionally considered slaves of the Old Gods, these individuals are now considered to be free and fully autonomous, able to travel, learn, or work as they see fit. The great prosperity of the Sellederre Empire means that poverty is extremely rare, and therefore the majority of Mola-Duj workers are professionals working in arts of their choice rather than engaging in manual labour. However, the subservient culture engrained within Mola-Duj society means that well educated, financially stable Mola-Duj are still willing to sacrifice everything at the whims and fancies of a Looka-Duj command. Consequently, huge economic and social disturbances are easily caused within cities and towns by visiting Looka-Duj entourages, usually for little more than entertainment purposes. Duj The lowest social class, this title is reserved for those who have been enslaved. Although uncommon is some parts of the Sellederre Empire, the trading and possession of Duj is not prohibited throughout the majority of the Empire. A Duj is afforded no rights and is viewed as little more than livestock or trading goods.